fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Persuasive Items
Wit, charm, plausibility. Max item bonuses *With Fate and retired items: +83 (this includes a profession, a destiny and a mood) *Without Fate: +81 (this includes a profession, a destiny and a mood) *Bazaar-gear only: +44 Hats * Alight with Passion (Persuasive +30) Mood * Set of Cosmogone Spectacles (Persuasive +12, Dangerous +12, Bizarre +1) Profession: Glassman Item * Devilish Fedora (Persuasive +10, Dreaded +1) * Fecund Amber Tiara (Persuasive +10, Bizarre +1) * Beguiling Mask (Persuasive +6, Dangerous -1) * Deafening Hat (Persuasive +2, Dangerous +2, Watchful -3) * Primitive Hat (Persuasive +2) Retired * Gay Bonnet (Persuasive +2) * Gentleman's Hat (Persuasive +2) * Modish Bonnet (Persuasive +2, Scandal +1) *file:mushroomhatsmall.png Sporing Bonnet (Persuasive +2, Watchful -1, Nightmares +1) * Mask of the Rose (Persuasive +1) Clothing *file:gownivorysmall.png Exquisite Ivory Gown (Persuasive +10, Respectable +1, Dangerous -1) *file:suitwhitesmall.png Sumptuous Dandy's Outfit (Persuasive +10, Respectable +1, Dangerous -1) * Strange-Shore Parabola Frock (Persuasive +8, Shadowy +5, Respectable +1) * Strange-Shore Parabola Suit (Persuasive +8, Shadowy +5, Respectable +1) * Parabola-Linen Frock (Persuasive +8, Shadowy +4, Respectable +1) * Parabola-Linen Suit (Persuasive +8, Shadowy +4, Respectable +1) *file:gownbluesmall.png Magnificent Midnight-Blue Evening Gown (Persuasive +8, Respectable +1, Dangerous -1) *file:blackcoatbluebacksmall.png Night-Trimmed Frock Coat (Persuasive +8, Respectable +1, Dangerous -1) *file:gowngreensmall.png Elegant Emerald Gown (Persuasive +6, Respectable +1, Dangerous -1) *file:blacksuitbluebacksmall.png Distinguished Gentleman's Outfit (Persuasive +6, Respectable +1, Dangerous -1) *file:gowngreysmall.png Respectable Grey Gown (Persuasive +5, Respectable +1, Dangerous -1) *file:coatblacksmall.png Dignified Tailcoat (Persuasive +5, Respectable +1, Dangerous -1) * Far Khanate Lacquered Armour (Persuasive +4, Dangerous +8, Bizarre +1) * Moderately Co-operative Clothes Colony (Persuasive +4, Watchful +5, Bizarre +1, Shadowy -2) *file:dressgreysmall.png Formidable Gown (Persuasive +3, Watchful +3, Respectable +1, Shadowy -2) *file:suitmorningsmall.png Morning Suit (Persuasive +2, Watchful +3, Respectable +1, Dangerous -1) *file:corset2small.png Corsetted Dress (Persuasive +2, Dangerous +2) *file:gownredsmall.png Stained Red Velvet Gown (Persuasive +2) *file:coatgreysmall.png Battered Grey Overcoat (Persuasive +2) *file:dresspurplesmall.png Glad Rags (Persuasive +2, Shadowy -1, Dangerous -1) Gloves *file:ring_diamondsmall.png Twelve-carat Diamond Ring (Persuasive +8, Dangerous +3) *file:whiteglovepurplebacksmall.png Lady's Lace Gloves (Persuasive +5, Dangerous -1) *file:whiteglovepurplebacksmall.png Dancemaster's Dabs (Persuasive +5, Dangerous -1) *file:whitegloveblackbacksmall.png Magician's Gloves (Persuasive +2, Dangerous -1) Weapons * A Pot of Violant Ink (Persuasive +12, Watchful +12, Bizarre +1) Profession: Correspondent Item * A Crooked Cross (Persuasive +12, Shadowy +12, Dreaded +1) Profession: Crooked-Cross Item *file:notebooksmall.png Little Red Notebook (Persuasive +6, Watchful +6) Profession: Journalist Item *file:drumsmall.png Irresistible Drum (Persuasive +6, Shadowy -1, Watchful -1) *file:rosarygoldsmall.png Golden Spiked Rosary (Persuasive +5, Dreaded +3) FATE *file:flameringsmall.png Brass Ring (Persuasive +5, Baroque! +2) * Promissory Note for Intimate Favours (Persuasive +5) FATE * Consonant Violin (Persuasive +4, Respectable +1) *file:caneblingsmall.png Bejewelled Cane (Persuasive +4, Bizarre +1, Shadowy -1, Nightmares -1) *file:canetasselledambersmall.png Amber-Topped Walking-Stick (Persuasive +4) * Consignment of Scintillack Snuff (Persuasive +3, Dangerous +5, Shadowy -1) * Nodule of Violet Amber (Persuasive +3) *file:canetasselledredsmall.png Tasselled Sword-Cane (Persuasive +2, Dangerous +2) *file:humbugssmall.png A Bag of Fierce Mint Humbugs (Persuasive +2) *file:canetasselledsmall.png Tasselled Walking-Stick (Persuasive +2) *file:amber_redsmall.png Nodule of Warm Amber (Persuasive +2) *file:pocketwatchsmall.png Ratwork Watch (Persuasive +1, Watchful +8, Dangerous -2) *file:daggerheartsmall.png Key-to-Heart Dagger (Persuasive +1, Dangerous +4) FATE Boots *file:slipperswhitesmall.png Masterwork Dancing Slippers (Persuasive +5) * Stylish Riding Boots (Persuasive +2) *file:stockingsfakesmall.png Scarlet Stockings of Dubious Origin (Persuasive +2, Scandal +1) Companions * Horrid Imp (Persuasive +9, Shadowy +9, Bizarre +2) Profession: Conjurer Item *file:Promissorynotesmall.png Appreciation Society (Persuasive +9, Watchful +9, Respectable +1) Profession: Author Item * Circle of Acolytes (Persuasive +9, Dangerous +9, Respectable +1) Profession: Mystic Item *file:Boho8small.png The Secular Missionary, Renewed (Persuasive +9, Shadowy +6, Respectable +1) FATE *file:Firebrandsmall.png The Revolutionary Firebrand, Reforged (Persuasive +9, Dreaded +1, Shadowy +6) FATE * An Irresistible Lady (Persuasive +7, Dangerous +5, Dreaded +2) * Parabolan Panther (Persuasive +7, Watchful +4, Bizarre +1) Sunless Sea * A Monster-Hunting Academic (Persuasive +6, Watchful +7, Respectable +1) FATE *file:Supporterssmall.png Feckless Supporters (Persuasive +6, Dangerous +6) Profession: Campaigner Item * Loathsome Imp (Persuasive +6, Shadowy +6) Profession: Trickster Item * Blemmigan Secretary (Persuasive +6, Dangerous +3) * Bifurcated Owl (Persuasive +5, Dangerous +5, Shadowy +5, Watchful +5, Dreaded +2, Bizarre +2) FATE * Profoundly Educated Gentleman (Persuasive +5, Watchful +7, Respectable +1) *file:spiderhairsmall.png Luxuriantly Coiffed Sorrow-Spider (Persuasive +5, Dangerous +7, Dreaded +1) FATE * Lettice, the Mercy (Persuasive +5, Dangerous +6, Dreaded +1) * The Cat's Chiefest Claw (Persuasive +5, Dangerous +5, Dreaded +1) *file:chapsmoulderingsmall.png Presbyterate Diplomat (Persuasive +5, Watchful +6) * Corresponding Ocelot (Persuasive +5, Watchful +5) FATE * Alluring Accomplice (Persuasive +5, Shadowy +2) * Winsome Dispossessed Orphan (Persuasive +5, Watchful +2, Dangerous -1) * Salt Weasel (Persuasive +5, Respectable +1) * Bengal Tigress (Persuasive +4, Dangerous +7, Dreaded +1) * Revolutionary Firebrand (Persuasive +4, Shadowy +4) * Secular Missionary (Persuasive +4, Shadowy +4) * Shimmering Songster (Persuasive +4, Dangerous +4) FATE * Parabolan Kitten (Persuasive +3, Bizarre +1) * Bitter Saker Falcon (Persuasive +2, Watchful +6, Dreaded +2, Dangerous +2) The Silver Tree * Mystic Raven Advisor (Persuasive +2, Watchful +7) * Philosophical Raven Advisor (Persuasive +2, Watchful +6) * Dreamy Raven Advisor (Persuasive +2, Watchful +5) * A Daughter in the Shadows (Persuasive +2, Shadowy +5) FATE * Albino Rat (Persuasive +2, Dangerous +2) * Canny Costermonger (Persuasive +2, Watchful +2) * Deshrieked Mandrake (Persuasive +2) * Gilded Crustacean (Persuasive +1, Dangerous +6, Watchful -1) Destiny * Passion (Persuasive +5) * The Curator (Persuasive +5) * The Oath (Persuasive +5) * Backstage (Persuasive +3, Shadowy +5) FATE Affiliation * A Salon (Persuasive +2, Bizarre +1, Respectable +2) * Membership of God's Editors (Persuasive +1, Respectable +4) * Newspaper (Persuasive +1, Watchful +1) Home Comfort *file:drinkscabinetsmall.png Extraordinary Drinks Cabinet (Persuasive +2) FATE * Probably a Coincidence (Persuasive +1, Dreaded +1) FATE * Tapestry from the Elder Continent (Persuasive +1) FATE * Ray-Drenched Correspondence Paperweight (Bizarre +1, Persuasive +1) FATE Spouse * Espoused to (Persuasive +1, Dangerous +1, Watchful +1, Shadowy +1, Committed +1) *file:chap1small.png Cultured Attaché (Persuasive +1, Committed +1, Watchful +1) FATE *file:bohogirl4small.png Cultured Attachée (Persuasive +1, Committed +1, Watchful +1) FATE * Master Jewel Thief (Persuasive +1, Committed +1) Club * The Parthenaeum (Persuasive +1, Respectable +4) Category:Items